Naughty Pookies
Naughty Pookies are basically troublemakers. They love to get into trouble whenever they can. They may have been bullied or come from bad fam fams. Some naughty pookies also might be divas or MELDS. What Naughty Pookies do Naughty Pookies can do lots of things to get into trouble, such as: *Driving the family car * Breaking a glass ornament/decoration on purpose *Sneaking sweets at night *Hogging things *If their uppie is in a cage, they might release it *If the naughty pookie has an indoor kitty, he/she may let him/her outside *Pulling pranks *Being mean *Breaking items *Pretend to get hurt to cause drama *Waking up in the middle of the night and sneaking food, then going into their room and eating it *Drawing in the fam fam books *Jumping on the bed *Throwing food *Destroying plants or herbs * Watching shows not meant for pookies (they are various of them) *Throwing and flushing various objects down the toilet, clogging it *(If they have an older sibling, and if the older sibling is taking a break from their homework) Ruin their homework either by tearing it, drawing on it or even eating it *(If they have a pet, uppies being common) Command their pet to attack their sibling or parents *Looking in the shower/bath when a family member is inside it *Turning on things (e,g computers, Ipads Iphone and T.V) at night time * Screaming very loudly at night time when everyone is asleep * Running around. * Hurting a family member when they are busy * Breaking toys on purpose for attention * Abusing younger members of the family * Waking up the newborn wista/broder * Breaking windows on purpose with something like a baseball bat * Throwing siblings on the stove, in the oven etc * Turning off things when someone is using them * Starting a food fight * Running around the house with no clothes on * Throw eggs (snowballs) or other objects on the igloo wall * Wrap a neighbor's house in toilet paper * Slapping on the mumu/duh duh/au au/un un/uppy/kitty/grammy/grampy * Waking up at night * Exploding the house with TNT (rare) * Setting fire on the kitchen * Saying bad words (common in CPPSes) * Drawing on the walls without their parents noticing * Going on inappropriate websites * Singing loud at night * Bitting/biting a younger member of the family * Pranking the uppie/kitty of the house to eat a treat, and, when the time is ready, the pookie puts him on the birdcage. * Punching * Kicking * Hitting * Pleading for expensive stuff for * Using bad table manners * Throwing fits * Pooping on the window * Lying * Teaching their bai bai sibling naughty words * Eating all the books and newspapers * Breaking the TV * Poisoning the fam fam pet * Pulling the chair out from under a fam fam member * Doing inappropiate adult stuff and posting it on social media * Listening to inappropiate music and singing it out loud * Destroying all the fam fam PCs with viruses * Doing IT as a pookie (extremely rare but happens) * Eating sweets without the parents knowing * Calling fam fam members such names * Occasionally, naughty pookies would break tableware. * Use websites not intended for pookies (such as Facebook) What They Wear Naughty pookies sometimes wear gothic clothing, but usually they wear the usual pookie clothing, so nobody knows that they are a naughty pookie. Category:Pookies Category:Dangers Category:MELD